Never Underestimate Me
by BloomWinxClub
Summary: I saw what Brandon saw and it was unexpected, I never wish that I want to see it, I never wish to fall in love with the wrong person who saved me, who loved me, and... hurt me. I never thought my bestfriend will do that to me, she love Brandon she really do but why did she do such a thing to Brandon and to me. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Drama/Friendship/Family/Musical/Hurt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club

* * *

Chapter 1

I am going to the lake to meet up with Sky! We have a picnic date today, he set it up yesterday and I think I'm gotta love it! I am walking and I bumped into someone, its Brandon he didn't look at me so I look where he looks and... Sky and Stella are kissing passionately, I go to them and blast them powerfully which make them go to the lake and they see us

"B-Bloom let me explain! Please!" Sky said as he held my hand tight and I let it go and slap him

"B-B-Bloom I-I'm so s-sorry! I-It was a m-mistake!" Stella said and I slapped her hardly, she cry and cry

"A mistake! Do you think I would believe on that! Brandon and I saw it, maybe Brandon is here earlier than me! So do you even think that is a mistake! Well no, its not! So that's why you two are acting so weird lately! Stella, our friendship is over! You can keep your friendship bracelet that you made! And Sky, we're totally over! I don't want to see one if your faces in my sight anymore!" I said furiously and I ran away from them as I really cry when I bumped to Ms. F and I hug her

"What's the matter Bloom?" She asked me

"I... saw... S-Sky... a-a-and S-Stella... kissing" I said as I cry more and Ms. F is comforting me until I felt strong again like always, with or without a boyfriend I will be totally strong as I used to be. I thank Ms. F for comforting me then someone touched me and I totally freak out so I turned around and it was Brandon! He hugged me while crying in my shoulders and I hugged him back while crying again (I didn't care that everyone is looking at us including my friends and them). I saw my friends (excluding those two) running to us

"Bloom! Brandon! Why are you crying?" Aisha asked

"And hugging?" Helia said

"We saw Stella and Sky kissing" Brandon said and finally he speak up because earlier he didn't say a word to me or to them

"What?!" They said and super duper suprised

"But why do they do that to both of you?!" Flora said super worried

"And we cannot answer that for you Flora. Remember the past few days Stella is acting weird same goes to Sky" I said and roll my eyes

"Yeah" Musa said

"Oh we forgot to tell you Bloom. Ms. F wants to see you in her office... alone" Tecna said and I nodded

"So see you guys later!" I shout as I run and as usual all boys and girls looking at me but I'm used to it. I am in the door of our headmistress office so I knock

"Come in, Bloom" She said and I followed her, she signal that I can seat on the chair so I seated

"Ms. F why did you call me?" I asked her curiously

"I am sending you on a mission on earth alone" she said

"I accept it so when I am going to Gardenia"

"Not in Gardenia, Bloom"

"What?"

"Yes not in Gardenia on Manila, Philippines. As you know everyone on earth know magic, the Philippines don't believe on it so you will be on disguise as a 13 year old girl and have a opposite personality, but don't worry when the time has come you will reveal yourself as your real self. You will be there for 2 months, your real parents know about this and they approved it earlier. Since your a enchantix fairy I can give you the book of fairies in there you will learn the next transformation you needed" She said, she snap her fingers and there is a book I think its the book of fairies. She gave the book to me. Of course my mom amd dad would not care if I go to a mission or I die they would be more happier than ever

"So Ms. Faragonda when will I leave?" I asked politely

"For the next 5 days Bloom. Is that clear to you?"

"Yes Ms. F" I said and leave her office so I am going to my dorm room that I shared with my friends (Stella is there but she's not my BFF anymore). I open the door and everyone is there with those cheaters chatting until Stella and Sky stop chatting with them because they see me

"Hey guys I'm back!" I shouted and act that I am not affected and they are a ghost that cannot be seen

"What did Ms. F said?" Brandon asked and I smiled sweetly so I see Stella and Sky are really really jealous 'cause Brandon smiled sweetly back to me

"Ms. Faragonda said I will be on a mission alone on earth" I said with a smile again

"I bet in Gardenia" Aisha said

"Nope not in Gardenia" I said

"Then where?" Flora asked

"Manila, Philippines. Ms. F said people in that place don't believe in magic like the other countries do they think that its illogical as Tecna would say" I said and Tecna smiled at me when she heard 'illogical' from me

"So when you will leave?" Musa asked sadly

"In the next 5 days, you know what we could hang out anytime right now" I said and they thumbs-up to me. We are going to the beach drinking with my friends and of course with Sky and Stella even though they are not my friends anymore, Brandon and I are treating each other like bestfriends, sometimes the others are out of place because of us two.


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 days...

This is it I have to leave the magic dimension for a important mission and its the first time all by myself for 2 months! In my five days hanging out with my friends (including cheaters), me and Brandon are best best bestfriends right now he knows everything about me, how my parents treated me, and almost everything that Sky and Stella don't know and I know everything about him too

Sometimes the media think that we are in serious relationship and its not true every move, every place that we are in they follow us taking pictures and etc.. I am in the gates of Alfea with my bestfriends (The Winx and the Specialists)

"I think this is goodbye" I sadly said and wondering 'Where is Sky?' I thought because I never saw him yesterday since Ms. Faragonda spoke to him privately then boom he dissappeared but we didn't care Musa and Riven thinks he is punished and Stella are in her balcony looking at us. Now back to the contrary

"Yeah Bloom but you will come back for the next 2 months right?" Flora said gently as possible so that she will not be emotional especially on a day like this

"Of couse Flora and don't worry guys I will come back with great news. So goodbye!" I said

"Take care Bloom!" Brandon, Aisha, and the others shouted

"I will and oh! Brandon don't panic when the media asks you something!" I shouted back to Brandon and I will now telep- oh no! I forgot to change my appearance so I ran back to them and they looked puzzled

"Bloom why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to teleport by 2 minutes and 32 seconds?" Tecna said

"Well I forgot to change my looks" I said and snap my fingers and it changed me to a 13-year old girl with tanned skin, have small black eyes, super thin, have a black dull hair, my height is 4"5 and my beautiful melodious voice turned into a small one but its okay its just a disguise

"Woah! You are disguising as an 13 year old girl! I never thought the headmistress don't want to see your natural beauty on earth!" Musa said a little bit angry

"She have a reason and don't you think if I don't disguise like someone the people on that place thinks I'm crazy! Its not like Gardenia anymore. So guys bye!" I said it and snap my fingers and I teleport myself, I am outside of a private school and the lady guard comes to me

"Young lady should you be on your class?" She asked strictly like Griselda but Griselda is worst than this guard "Well? I am waiting for your answer!" She said abruptly

"Well I haven't enroll yet but I would love to go to this school" I said and look around I know that this small school is private but look at the bright side this is just the beginning "So where is the office of this school?" I asked politely like a princess and she pointed in the building "Thank you" I said and run towards the office so I knock

"Please come in" the principal said and I follow her order then when I go inside there are many fairy collection "Oh sorry I just like fairies because I believed on them and some of my students thinks I'm crazy" She apologized and I smiled

"No worries I believe on fairies too ya know... So I would like to enroll this school year but only 2 months like a trial or something" I said and she smiled slightly

"Of course we have a student named Gabriel enrolled and he is only here for 2 months like you... Oh and may I ask what is your name young lady?" She asked politely like Ms. Faragonda when she first met me

"My name is Ann" I lied 'cause I don't want them to know my real name "So when do I start studying?" I asked curiously

"If you want today or tomorrow, the students don't use books here we are now using tablet PC, you can wear civilian clothes but not too short and revealing" She said and she gave me the tablet PC

"I will study today. What and where is my locker?" I asked and she search in her computer shortly and fast

"Your locker number is 562 besides Gabriel and its in front of your classroom which is your section is 502. I sent your class adviser a text message that you will be in her class today" She said, I nodded and go out to her office and going to my classroom

I firstly go to my locker and put my backpack and miniaturized my luggage luckily no one see me. After that I knocked at the door then someone opened the door and I think its my teacher "I believe you are the new student?" She said

"Yes I am the new student and my name is Ann" I said confidently but I need here to be shy like Ms. F said my real personality should be upside down as well as my looks


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel's (Sky) POV

My fake appearance is black spiky hair, black eyes, and a little tan. I am wearing a ring that contains my fake form and when I remove it I will be back to be Sky. I am here in the classroom waiting for the new student I hope its Bloom like what Ms. Faragonda said when she let me see the future Bloom will enrolling here as a new student named Ann. Someone knocked at the room and Ms. Christine is opening the door then its Ann! Ms. Faragonda was right. She is talking to Ms. C then she let Ann go to the center

"Class this would be your new classmate, please introduce yourself" Our teacher said and Ann (Bloom) faced on our classmates

"Hi my name is Bl- Ann Smith" She said and she almost say her real name fortunately she didn't say it

"Our principal Mrs. Peters said that she would be in the same condition of Gabriel so she would be here for 2 months" Ms. C said and added "Ann please sit besides Gabriel and please class be nice to her"

Ann go next besides me and say "So you are Gabriel, nice to meet a student that is only here for 2 months like me!" She said shyly not like the Bloom I know but Ms. F said that her personality will be changed as well as her looks

"Yeah, may I know why are you here for 2 months?" I asked politely like the normal Sky (my personality is still the same) and smiled

"Uhmm... Because I need to go in another country" I know its only a lie but still she doesn't know that I am Sky. She then asked "So may I know too what is the reason of your stay here in 2 months?" She is so suspicious in her fake form and real one

"'Cause I need to go into our hometown and there I will continue my studies" I lied of course and then she just nodded without noticing anything that I am Sky

~Time Skip~

Its already dismissal time, me and Ann are really getting along. I have some friends who named Ray, Lexter, Jacob, James, and Christian they accept me and Ann as friends and they are the most popular boys here in school, they know that we are leaving after 2 months. We are hanging out in Lawrence's house getting know Ann

"So Ann tell us your personality complete details" Lexter said and our seating arrangments is this Me-Ann-Lexter-James-Jacob-Ray-Christian. My friends are totally curious about her

"Okay I am a little bit shy, I'm genuine, calm, generous, sensitive, stubborn, gentle, and diligent" Ann said which is totally a lie see she have a opposite personality well except stubborn and I know she just copied the personality of Flora

Anne look at her watch "I think I better get going its already getting late and tomorrow we have class remember?" She said motherly

"Yes Ann" We all said


	4. Chapter 4

After 1 Month...

Ann's (Bloom) POV

I really can't believe that I am wearing these clothes for that role play! But of course I used magic in this one 'cause they said that I need my hair to be a natural blue but its a wig and they also said wear school uniform which I have decided to copy Musa's hair and school clothes (Her Season 6). John will be fetching me today and do you know that everyone in school thinks we are fraternal twins that have been separated since birth!

I am waiting John then someone touched me and I freaked out like crazy! He laughs and I know who he is "John!" I screamed

"You should see the look in your face you totally freaked out crazy!" He said and I playfully spank him on his shoulders then he says"Alright alright lets go before we are being punish by the lady guard. Oh you look stunning" Which makes me slightly blush

We are walking and walking until we reach the school and go in, I can feel all eyes on me only me and I think because of my role-play clothes and hair. Me and John reach the classroom and my group mate shouted "Great job Ann! You follow the instructions!"

"Of course!" I shouted back at her and go to my seat waiting our class adviser luckily she came early and started our class

~Time Skip~

Its already our History class and then somebody interrupted which I was referring that someone is knocking in our door and my classmates are looking at me cuz I am the nearest of them all so I did it and what a suprise! Its Flora and Tecna!

"How may I help you young ladies?" Our teacher said from the distance and they just smile at her

"I would like to excuse this girl Bl- Ann who is in front of us" Flora politely said and the teacher put an thumbs up and I go outside of the classroom with my BFFs "Sweetie why are you looking like Musa?" She asked

"Well I have some role play earlier and I need to look like this" I replied and they just nod to me "So what brings you here Tecna and Flora?" I asked

"Its highly illogical that you didn't hear the news on Magix" Tecna said and I looked at them confused and they shook they're heads, I was the third girl in our group that know the latest news in Magix "As you can see that Sky is on a mission" She said

"And so. I don't care if he's on a mission or not, so what about it?" I said and look at them

"Okay Sky is not the reason why we are here" Flora said and added "Stella is the main reason why we are here to you, to inform you about this subject"

"Then what is it? Tell me about!" I said to them and I also added "Tell me about even it is good, better, best or bad, worse, worst"

"Worst, she is missing captured by Valtor he took her in the past three days and her father, King Radius and Queen Luna is worried sick and asks for our help especially yours Bloom he and she believed no everybody believed you can defeat Valtor all by yourself. Be warn Bloom maybe Valtor will come out after you trading Stella to you and the exchange for him is you" Flora seriously said to me no joke

"And what Flora just said is logically correct Valtor wants you not Stella, he didn't even know that your not even friends with Stella by this time and he didn't found you in every place in our dimension, and do you know that he wants you to be his..." then Tecna cutted her sentence

"He wants me to what Tecna?" I asked and she didn't reply to she and Flora didn't even look me in the eyes "Flora?" I asked Flora and didn't reply also "Tell me he wants me to become his WHAT?!" I shouted abruptly which I can feel everyone is looking at me but I don't care

"He wants you to become his... Wife, queen, and doing his evil plans with you, he wants you to make an alliance with him because you, you are the keeper of the Dragon's Flame the most powerful power that everyone wants" Flora said quietly to me and my eyes widened and take my steps backwards from them

"No! No!" I shouted and ran away from them, go to the classroom which the door just slam and my classmates are so curious then I grab my things and go outside. Flora and Tecna are still there and tried to catch me but I ran away from them I was like a horse racing in an competition

I am in the apartment where I rented its quite nice its fully furnished and I just have enough food for 2 months. I changed my clothes to my regular one and its just 2:09pm, and now I'm totally bored but suddenly there is a text message from my phone and I looked at it its Gabriel!

From: Gabriel

To: Ann

'Hey why did you ran away? Do you know that the 2 girls just left and the magenta haired girl is a little angry while the brown haired girl seems calm'

They just left and I was totally fond of that, at least no one kept telling me about Valtor which I just totally hate that subject. I text back to Gab

To: Gabriel

From: Ann

'Nothing I was just devastated when I hear the most destructive words in my life do you get it? If not never mind to question me about that, okay?!'

I texted and recieve a text message again from Gab uhhh... He is always texting too fast just like... *sigh* Sky, Gabriel is like Sky he get his personality and everything. Now back to the message

From: Gabriel

To: Ann

'Okay if you don't want to talk about it its okay I won't be bugging you about it. So do you want to come with me later, I'll be on our favorite spot any hour now'

Our favorite spot is the park near the school and we have a special chair for us two and I don't know why all I knew is that someone just placed it and our name is there and its kinda weird, my schoolmates said that the one who placed it is a young woman in the age of 18/19, I guess?

I'm on my way to the park to meet up with my bestfriend and it will just lighten me up today after that mess with those 2 today. *after 30 minutes (3:00 pm)* I am now in my chair waiting him and he is so slow! He is the one who pursue me here and he's not even showing up! But I will be patient

~After 4 Hours (7:00 pm)~

Its been 4 hours and he's not even showing up! I've play my phone, go to a store to eat and go back here in the park, I watch my favorite shows in my phone, I sing alot, I drew many sceneries and people, and nothing! He's not showing up today! Its so unlike him for not to show up without messaging me first with a valid reason! I am now in the top of my anger, I was like I have smoke in my nose by now!

I have decided to go home to get ready for the plan 'cause its time to make the people here believe in us already its already my 2nd month here on earth and I've already miss my friends especially my bestfriend... Brandon, I don't miss my parents because if they don't miss me and love then I don't neither they always bug me how Daphne died and they still blame me for it, so now they will have no next heiress to the throne in Sparx... forever


	5. Chapter 5

Ann's (Bloom) POV

I woke up and now its saturday! Every weekend I call or chat with my friends but mostly Brandon, Musa, Aisha, Flora, and Tecna of course but sometimes Stella will pick up the telephone and I'll end it since she is captured someone else will pick it up and I hope its not Sky

Now I feel that I don't want to call them they will just keep talking to me about Valtor, Stella, the plan, and they will force me to go on a mission and I can't do both missions I mean how about the plan to the people who will believe in fairies? Last year I was the only one who make believe the people in fairies and the Winx and I have Believix all because of me, Ms. F have the right decision to this mission that is all by myself

All I know is the next transformation is the Sirenix and it is only limited to fairies, the supreme guardian will choose who will be a Sirenix fairy and I hope that it will be me. The last Sirenix fairy that I know is Daphne and actually she is the Nymph of Sirenix and I'm the Guardian and the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, the most powerful power that everyone wants from me

I love Daphne as my sister and I will do anything to make her live again in this world even if I will give up myself and die to replace her I will and it will just to make people happy especially me. Everyone hates me, everyone betrays me, everyone especially my parents don't love me even though I was the one that free them and they didn't thank me but instead they thanked Stella, Sky, and the others for saving them and I don't

I want to die right now and I want in front of everyone, I hate my life, I wish I didn't met Stella in the park and not come Alfea nor met Sky, the Winx, and the Specialists. But if I die or not find them I won't save everybody from threats and its my destiny to save the universe from the forces of evil like the Trix, Darkar, the Wizards of the Black Circle, and now Valtor is still alive. I'll defeat them no matter how hard it is just to save my dimension

I know one day I will be more successful than them, I know that everyone will know me as their saviour even if I am now but it isn't enough, I know that I will be accepted by everyone anywhere in the Magic Dimension, I know that they will thank me for saving them, and I know that they would love me again as it used to be. I'll make you believe in me... again


	6. Chapter 6

Ann's (Bloom) POV

Now its already monday and I don't want to see Gabriel anymore and never in my life again it's like how me and Sky that I don't want to see his face anymore but I can't he's always with my friends just like my situation here Gabriel is next to my seat and partners in every activity on school. I was inside of this small campus and everyone is looking at me for the first time and I know the reason why

I was inside of the classroom and everyone is looking at me but I didn't take it seriously I always know what is the reason why are they whispering and looking at me like that

Nobody's POV

The girl classmate of Ann say "So do you know the news why she slam the door?"

"No and everybody do not know either and I don't know why but I think its because of those two girls that excused her in History class" the girl 2 said and say again "But I heard something else!"

"Spill the news!" Girl 1 said

"Remember when Gabriel texted Ann to go in the park like they always do?" Girl 2 said and Girl 1 just nodded "I heard that Ann waited too long it took 4 hours for her to wait him and he never shows up! That make Ann really mad"

"Oh that I heard it and everybody want them to join the Battle of the Bands for them to make up and always remember Ann is our Muse while Gabriel is the Escort!" Girl 1 said

Then Girl 1 and 2 thought 'Why does this school wants to make up some people that's been separated or an enemy?'

~Homeroom~

Ann's (Bloom) POV

We are just waiting our class adviser to come and I heard that there would be a Battle of the Bands and I would love to join! It would be either I'm the electric guitarist or the lead singer of it! When Gabriel was about to talk to me I go to a vacant seat and I will stay there like 5-15 minutes everytime and take no notice of somebody that is looking at me. My adviser is now here discussing about the Battle of the Bands

"The Battle of the Bands will have 3 rounds, all rounds should be a rock song well the last round, Round 3 will be a girl-boy duet" Ms. Christine said and my classmate raised his hand "Yes"

"May I ask who will be the band members?" He asked and sit down again

"I almost forgot its have been decided by our lovely principal that the drummer would be Christian, the bassist will be Ray, the pianist will be Jacob, the electric guitarists will be..." She cutted and smiled, I hope I'm the other one "James and Lexter!"

I am not dissapointed Ms. Christine will say who will be the lead singer "So our lead singer is Ann" she said and I put a smile on my face "Class are you okay with it?" She said and my classmates look at each others faces then said "Yes!" I raised my hand and the teacher nodded so I stand up

"How about the other singer who is on round 3?" I asked and sit down properly

"It would be a suprise for you" She said and I heard 'for you' which means I will be the only one who doesn't know who is the other singer while the others will know who is the other one. She says "Practice starts tomorrow"

I was going home all by myself again and I have decided earlier that the Round 1 song will be…, the Round 2 would be…, and lastly the Round 3 will be…. I checked my phone and I've got 90 messages and 56 calls from Brandon, 69 messages and 32 calls from Flora and the others, and have 30 messages and 21 calls from Gabriel and wow! I have so many missed calls and messages from them! Its like a Bloom Record for me


	7. Chapter 7

Marion's POV

Its been 1 month and a half since I don't have news from Bloom but me and my husband don't even care about her we don't like her even though she is a perfect and a proper princess we still don't accept her because the reason why Daphne died is because of her and now if it wasn't for her Princess Stella would not be on Valtor and if she will trade herself as an exchange Stella would be free

"Queen Marion everyone is waiting for you in the council" the maid said and escorted me in the council room until we reach there she bows to me and left me so I got inside and say "Good afternoon everybody"

They smiled at me as a reply, every royal family are here and I can see the Winx and the Specialists are here except Prince Sky he is on a mission. My husband started "Good afternoon king and queen's of every realm especially the Winx and the Specialists"

"Oritel my friend why did you call us today?" Erendor asked with one eyebrow raised to my husband

"We will discuss a plan how to defeat the greatest threat, Valtor without Bloom's help" Oritel said and I can see that the Winx are puzzled then Princess Aisha stands up from her chair

Princess Aisha spoke "What! Everyone knows that my bestfriend can only do that, I mean who defeated the Trix thrice? Who defeated the Darkar? Who defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle? Bloom right! And now Valtor he's more powerful than those 3 and remember Bloom defeated him once and slightly sacrifice herself for all of us to live! Now who defended and saved you from the 3 Ancestral Witches and you didn't even thank her!"

Then Flora speaks up in an angry tone for the first time "You know what she even said to me from the past 3 months that she wants to die because nobody cares about her and she said she want to die in front of her parents. She also said that she hated her life, she wishes that she doesn't met Stella in the park in Gardenia nor meets us, Sky, and the Specialists" and our conscience are starting to heat up

"Me as a bestfriend of Bloom wants her to be happy like she used to be but what did you two do? You just ruined it everything! The two of you are the king and queen of the most powerful kingdom and you didn't care at your only living daughter?! She's the only heir to the throne, she is saved by Daphne to live and to have redemption in this realm! And she did it all by herself! We even saw that you two didn't hugged her in joy but you did it in shame and thanked us instead of her! Are you two even a parent? You know what her adoptive parents are more better than you! They take care of Bloom like their own daughter! She's a treasure to me and to everyone in this world that is created by the Great Dragon! I don't even know why the Great Dragon picked your realm in all realms!" Prince Brandon furiously shouted and walked out at the council room with Princess Aisha, Flora, Helia, and Nabu

"What Brandon and the others said are the truth. Bloom expresses her feelings and emotions by songs can't you hear it? She have many songs made up by herself and she said to me that her songs are dedicated to Sky, to her friends, parents, and to everyone in this dimension" Musa said as she stood up and follow the others with her boyfriend

"I'm with them, I am so sorry King Oritel and Queen Marion but they are right, if Bloom wouldn't accept the mission on earth she would be here sobbing in our arms but fortunately she accepted it which is such a good thing" Tecna said and walked out with Timmy in our council room

My bestfriend Queen Luna of Solaria said "So its true about the rumors that you and your husband are too cruel to Bloom" and we are suprised about that I didn't know that there are rumors about it

"A parent like you two should be in shame even if you two are a king and queen you should take care your daughter not in a strict way but in a proper way look at how we raise our daughters or sons they are now in the right path" the queen of Linphea said

And they are still saying our mistakes in Bloom and everything and they were correct we shouldn't do that to Bloom, maybe she will be a rebel if we treat her like that and we will take a plan on that


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon's POV

We just walked out in the meeting and earlier we are totally furious about it even Flora and Helia! Those two are calm when there is a situation like this but no they are like us and I saw that once in my life from them. We are chilling in our favorite place... in Café a La Magix near Alfea and Red Fountain

"Hahhhhh... A nice refreshing drink will cheer us up" Flora calmly said and it is true this drink refreshing drink is freshing us up from torture and stress in almost everything of our problems especially Bloom she's the most stressful person that we know she can even drink 3 times a day to loosen up herself from the problems that everyone makes her

"Yup and if Bloom would be here she would drink 3 times and would treat us sometimes" Riven said and drink his frappuccino (cold cappuccino) in delight like a child

"Hey guys why didn't you spoke up in the meeting?" Layla said with a mad tone in her voice but in a good way

"How can we speak up I mean all of you girls and Brandon just said all of it and we cannot think a single word about it" Helia answered so me and the girls said 'ahhh'

"I can't think straight and remember yesterday was Sunday and its illlogical that Bloom didn't even called us since the day we visited her" Tecna sadly said and its definitely true

"Yup and I didn't hear a single word about her mission in there and oh! Do you think Sky came back?" Musa asked to us and I know the answer in that problem

"Don't be mad at me but I... I know where he is" I said it with a sigh and they looked at me I think they are waiting for the answer at their long awaited question

"Okay here it is"

-Flashback-

I was going to the restroom at Alfea then I heard someone talking to Ms. Faragonda in her office

"So are you ready at this mission?" She asked and I was waiting for the answer

"Yes Ms. F and I'll never regret that the mission will be protecting Bloom at any cause" he said and that voice... Its so familiar to me

"You will be leaving today Sky and I am happy that someone will protect her from Valtor if he come after Bloom and you will be there in 2 months like her" Ms. F said and it was Sky! I knew it, it was him no wonder Ms. Faragonda wants to speak with him in private

-End of Flashback-

"So he was there in 2 months and you didn't even tell us that he was there with Bloom!" Nabu shouted quietly that no one could hear except for us

"Yeah you kept it a secret and do the Headmistress know it?" Timmy asked

"No she doesn't and man I am so lucky that no one saw me" I said and drink my frappuccino straight


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel's (Sky) POV

Its been 4 days since I didn't hang out with Ann just because I didn't show up in our agreement in the park, everyone knows about that and I didn't know that rumor here are spreading like a wildfire so fast. I am now here in the principal's office all by myself

"Hello Mrs. Peters, why did you call me?" I asked and she offered me to take a seat in front of her so I sit down and faced her

She says "I call you here Gabriel 'cause I want you to know that you will be the one singing in the third round with Ann as a suprised" and I am so pleased to hear that then she added "In practicing the song you will be in a secret place that Anne wouldn't know"

"It is my pleasure to sing with her but when the third round comes what will I do?" I asked to her and I am convinced in the plan

"I don't know but you will be the one to answer your question and the plan is up to you, how can you suprise her and everything that you would want to do so and your 5 friends know that you will be the one who will sing so they will cooperate with you as soon as possible" She said and fix her eyeglasses

"So should I go home now?" I asked and she nodded so I go out and go home fastly

I missed Ann just because of that girl named Sarah! I hate her, I swear I could kill her with this hand of mine if I have a chance! She pulled me to her house and talk about nonsense! If I could just bring back time, me and Ann are okay but no its all her fault why we are fighting and anything! She's the one to blame everything. And now how can I plan on that operation get her back to be friends with me, maybe my buddies can help me with it


End file.
